The conventional lock and key assembly, such as barrel lock, utilizes specific engagement or disengagement between a plurality of pin-tumblers in the lock cylinder and the key's serrations correspondingly to control the locking and unlocking functions thereof.
Virtually all mechanical locking devices are subject to tampering, possibly resulting from loss of keys, duplication of keys, and picking due to its limited mechanical structure and theory. Moreover, although many types of locking devices which are magnetically actuated or controlled are known in arts, they all bear a common drawback of failing to ensure all the magnet tumblers precisely returning to their locking position when the key is withdrawn from the keyway. Such unsolved problem is the main reason of why the magnetic lock cannot be commonly on sale in market and broadly utilized by the consumers.